Brownie
V}} A brownie is a monster who appears in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. Characteristics Brownies are yellow-skinned palette swaps of hammerhoods, bearing an orange-brown coloring and wielding a dark, grayish blue hammer. Comparatively, brownies aren't too different from hammerhoods, the two monsters essentially having the same purpose as being mostly incompetent creatures that occasionally get off a lucky shot. Brownies tend to have more HP and greater attack power since they have to fulfill this role against players that are no longer troubled by hammerhoods. Main game appearances Dragon Quest V The initial debut of brownies, they are likely to be encountered around the time the player obtains the wagon and can start recruiting certain monsters. The brownie is one of these possible monsters, though it is nothing spectacular beyond having extremely high HP and attack strength growth. Dragon Quest VIII The player is liable to encounter brownies while traveling between Maella Abbey and Ascantha. They are capable of psyching up to 100 in a single turn with Tension Boost, though they usually waste this on trying to perform a desperate attack that seems to always fail. A roaming brownie that can be recruited to the player's monster team can also be found north of Peregrin Quay. Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monster series appearances ''Joker Brownies appear as rank D members of the Beast family and must be synthesized using a hammerhood and a member of the Nature family. ''Joker 2 The brownie is a Rank D monster in ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. One can be created by synthesizing a hammerhood and a spiked hare. ''Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light The Last Hope Synthesis Joker 2 Trivia *In the DS release of ''V, recruited Brownies might be named Mash or Bangerz, the names of two minor characters from VIII. This is also a play on the Irish dish "bangers and mash", a simple meal of sausages and mashed potatoes, which, incidentally, are also things to do with a hammer. Etymology Brownies are a part of English and Scottish folklore. They are household spirits, being diminutive little helpers who assist in house maintenance in exchange for small offerings of food. They do not like to be seen, and usually only perform their tasks in the quiet of night. Other languages Related monsters *Dark brownie *Hammerhood *Spiked clubber Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters